The Hogwarts Plaque
by Anastacia-Gwydion
Summary: An alternative epilogue to 'Deathly Hallows'. Contains DH spoilers!


**Author's note**: So, I was chatting to a friend about how I thought Deathly Hallows was great and all, but that the epilogue could have been done like this… and she told me I should write it down. So here it is. Hope you like it – I haven't written any fanfic for a while so forgive me if I'm a little out of practise.

* * *

Lily Menzies stood in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, mesmerised by the plaque before her. Her life had been turned upside down in the past few months: she would never forget the joy of discovering that she wasn't a freak - or that if she was, there were plenty of freaks out there just like her. A witch. She was a witch. It had seemed just that - magical - at first: the trip to Diagon Alley to get her wand; finding Platform 9 3/4; the train ride and boat trip with the nice hairy giant... But now she stood in one of the most beautiful places she'd ever been, and looked at the long list of names of all the people who had died, in some small way, for her. She had read the latest edition of 'Hogwarts: a History' within hours of getting it all those weeks ago, and felt so sad for all of the people who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts all those years ago, so that people like her - muggleborns - could still be part of this amazing world.

'Bit depressing, isn't it?': a voice behind her broke into her reverie. She turned to see a dark-haired boy studying her with an air of confidence that somehow didn't grate as it should, but only put her at her ease. Then she registered what he had said.

'Depressing - yeah.'

'Did your parents know anyone from the Battle?'

'Oh no, my parents aren't wizards, but I read all about the Battle in 'Hogwarts - a History'.'

The boy laughed, 'You sound just like my Aunt 'Mione. She was muggleborn too-'

'Hermione Weasley, you mean?' Lily interjected, 'The Healer? The person who discovered the cure for the Cruciatus Curse?'

The boy was looking a little scared now. 'Erm - yeah, that's the one. She only did that because of my Uncle Neville - his parents were in St Mungo's from the first war. She managed to heal them.'

'Your Uncle Neville - and your Aunt Hermione - then you aren't...' Lily looked him over again, and felt her eyes widen ridiculously, 'You're Harry Potter's son then, right? I've read all about him.'

James groaned, 'Yes, that's me alright.'

Lily smiled, 'Sorry, you probably get that a lot. I promise I won't go on about it.'

'S'ok.'

They both turned back in companionable silence to look at the plaque again. Then Lily realised -

'So many of your Dad's friends must have died - and your Mum - oh, your mum's brother -'

'Yeah. It's pretty horrible. Granny still cries about it sometimes. But Teddy - Teddy Lupin, right? - he's a real brick. He's Head Boy this year - bet I can get him to give me all sorts of special privileges. I'll tell him about you, too, if you like?'

Lily smiled. It seemed that she hadn't even been sorted yet and she already had a friend. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Professor Longbottom ushered them in. James took Lily's hand, and they walked in together, leaving the plaque behind them - an eternal reminder of those who had laid down their lives on that night, sixteen years ago.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF THOSE WHO DIED AT THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS.

_Here are inscribed the names of all 47 who were killed while fighting for freedom against Tom Riddle (otherwise known as Lord Voldemort) and his Death Eaters. Wizard, witch, centaur and house elf - here they are placed beside each other, equal in importance and in our memories. May they rest in peace and love. Thank you, always._

Stewart Ackerley

Mandy Brocklehurst

Woundwort Brown

Edward Carmichael

Guinevere Clearwater

Cobby

Michael Corner

Colin Creevey

Dedalus Diggle

Amos Diggory

Emma Dobbs

Kevin Entwhistle

Argus Filch

Thomas Finch-Fletchley

Amber Finnigan

Victoria Frobisher

Clemence Harrow

Rolanda Hooch

Elsa Johnson

Hestia Jones

Orsino Jordan

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Lupin

Magorian

Cormac McLaggen

Eloise Midgen

Alice Montgomery

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Anthony Peakes

Augustus Pye

Oakwood

Henry O'Casey

Orla Quirke

Demelza Robins

Nigel Robinson

Rosanna Rosmerta

Aurora Sinastra

Severus Snape

Alicia Spinnet

Lisa Turpin

Alasdair Vanbrugh

Oona Vostra

Fred Weasley

Winky

Oliver Wood

Blaise Zabini

* * *

So that's it. Any reviews much appreciated! 


End file.
